Teenage Complications
by RissJonas
Summary: They were friends, he left her... better trailer inside. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

_He was your best friend,_

_You were his best friend,_

_He made the wrong decision, _

_He kissed her and left you,_

_And your heart__._

**Starring**_:_

Miley Cyrus

"_I love him Joe, but he loves her!"_

Nick Jonas

"_Miley I'll always have your back, no matter where life takes us"_

Joe Jonas

"_Nick, you need to realize this…"_

Demi Lovato

"_I'm tired of being in the middle. I'm your friend and hers!"_

Selena Gomez

"_I never want to loose you Nicholas Jerry Jonas"_

Taylor Swift

"_I feel like hitting him in the head and saying 'Hello? She loves you!'"_

Kevin Jonas

"_Wow, uh god this is complicated"_

In _Teenage Complications_

**What do you guys think???? Give me two reviews and I'll post chapter 1**

**BTW this story will be told in different point of views .**


	2. Chp 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!

Miley's P.O.V

"Yea sure… I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, thanks Miley. You're amazing."

I couldn't respond to that, so I just hung up. I placed my cell phone back on the desk and sighed, loudly.

"You alright there Miley?" my mom asked while walking into the recording studio.

"Yea, I'm ok." I lied while straightening out my shirt. I held onto the shirt, gazing at it. It wasn't what I usually wore, but I decided it to wear it to impress someone who I am, as of now, not seeing today.

"Miles, what's wrong?" she questioned again. This time curiosity ran through the tone of her voice, and I saw the concern in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." I mumbled. I averted my eyes downward and starred at the beige carpet. I felt like throwing up just looking at it.

"Daddy met a nice man today. His name's Justin. He said you would probably like him." She began with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Oh, really?" I asked. But to be honest, I didn't feel like meeting someone new. I didn't feel like falling in love with another guy.

"Yup, he's Christian and plays the guitar." She winked while gleaming her usual smile.

I forced my lips to curl into a smile. But, guitars and God reminded me of someone else.

"Oh Miley, how 'bout we stay in tonight and watch a movie. I think you need some happiness to fill up whatever is bothering you." She edged over. I could tell she wanted me to spill out my emotions like we used to, but after what he did I could not even speak his name.

"That sounds great Mom."

_Brrrrinnnnggggg. Brrrrrriiiinnnnngggg._

My phone began to vibrate nosily on the wooden surface. I immediately reached out and retrieved it and then looked at my Mom.

"It's ok honey. I'll be out in the car when your done." She turned on her heel and left me alone.

I glanced at the phone. It wasn't a call, just a message. I flipped it open.

_Hey Miley. How are you?_

It was from Joe. I smiled at his concern. He must have knew what happened

_I need to see you. Meet you in ten._

I left the room and entered the car, asking my Mom to take me to his house.

Once we arrived, I kissed her cheek and walked up to the house. Before I could ring the door bell, the white wooden door pulled back to reveal Joe standing there.

I opened the screen door and fell into his arms.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked him, murmuring into his right shoulder.

"Miles, its not you… I'ts him." He said.

"Yea, yea,"

"Seriously…. Is someone fishing for compliments here?" he asked while lifting my chin up. I smiled and muttered a 'no'.

"Come on, no one is home. Lets sit on the couch." He left me there and casually walked to the leather couch place in the center of the living room. I sat beside him and sighed.

"I just couldn't see it coming."

"Neither could I" he spoke while avoiding my eyes. "I really did think," he started and then stopped himself.

"Me too Joe. I feel like such a loser for reading the signs wrong." I admitted.

"Hey, no ones the loser except for him! I mean, after all, he is loosing you." He smiled.

I looked up to meet his big brown eyes and smiled back. "He's gonna' regret it." I smiled again. I began to notice how Joe never said his name, I liked it that way.

"He's with her now?" I asked while playing with the ring on my pinky finger.

"Yup." He said in a soft tone. He was starring at my ring too.

"Two years ago," I began. "He gave it to me. He purchased the wrong size but it fit my pinky finger and I insisted on keeping it because it meant so much." I held my breath and started again,

"Does it mean anything now?" I asked, not really towards Joe but more towards myself.

"Miley, of course it does. You guys should really talk." He admitted shyly. I rolled my eyes, if I were to talk to him it would be yelling and … hurtful. "No, forget it that was a bad idea, I'm sorry."

"No, that is what's best."

"Miley, it's just that I've talked to him and he never mentioned her. It's always been you. No joke. The songs, everything. It was always about you." He spoke and rested his head on his palm.

"I just don't get him."

"Really?" I looked up to Joe as I watched him stare at the floor.

"Yea, I mean I know sometimes he has his off days but- oh, wait, you meant," he smiled once he realized his mistake and went back to talking truthfully. "Yea, Miley you were his life.

Everything was about Miley." He answered.

"I don't know what to say, except for the fact that I am just really, really confused." I sighed.

"Me, too, you know I can talk to him…"

"Really?" I asked again, with excitement bubbling in my voice.

"Anything for you Miles, I just won't make it obvious." He smiled deep into my eyes. "You're like the sister I wished I had, or never had." He chuckled.

"And you're like the…" I already have two brothers… "Like the older brother named Joe that I never had." I giggled. He chuckled too while crossing his legs.

"You hungry?" he asked with a smile.

"To be honest yeah, I really could go for an In-and-Out burger but I think he or she or both of them would be there…" I answered softly.

"Who said Burger King was any worse?" he asked while getting up to his feet. His tanned hand reached out and I grabbed onto it and I stood up.

"You really would talk to him for me?" I asked in another soft voice.

"Miley don't worry about it. As long as I get the truth from him so I can tell you, I'll do it. No problem." He smiled.

"Thanks Joe. But, what if it's a bad answer?"

"Then…well … well it won't be. I know my brother Miley, it as to be some good excuse for dating Selena Gomez."

I shuddered at her name and made a face.

"Come on, lets go," he laughed.

I agreed and followed him into his car.

"Oh, and Miley,"

"Yes Joseph?" I responded in a tone as serious as his.

"If its bad thing, which I doubt, I want you to know that I'll help you with it."

**Alright, if you guys give me ****FOUR**** reviews, I'll update.**

**Ok, well I think you guys all know who "he" is here. After writing this I realized that this wasn't the best beginning to my story and I regret writing it but this took me like thirty minutes so I really did not want to just erase it.**

**If you find it boring, tell me… please!!!!!**

**Just to let everyone know, this isn't in chronological order… like when Nick dated Selena its not that year(I forgot what year they dated) so the KCAs and TCAs and Grammies and other award shows will be popping up so please just ignore dates and everything. Ok. Well goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

It was chilly outside as we walked into the restaurant. I grabbed onto the cold, black handle and pulled the door for her. She smiled and walked in.

"Mhmmm, it smells so good in here."

"Yeah, it does." I agreed while watching the few people carry on eating their meals as if she and I did not just walk in. I glanced from the old man sitting in the corner, to the struggling mother on the right with three young toddlers, to the young couple against the window and finally to the two business men ordering their meal.

"Oh, gosh. Teenager!" she spotted and giggling. I followed her gaze to the teen standing at the counter while pressing her long nails on the buttons.

"I'll take care of it."

"No, no, no. You're a boy whose first name is Nick and last is Jonas, I should do this." She insisted. While holding onto my left arm. Her touch was cold.

"Now, what gentleman would I be?"

"A good one because you wouldn't want me to get run over by the crazy fans who would run here if they found out you're here."

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. She stood with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot.

"Fine, I'll have one burger and a diet coke."

"Same here. Be right back, oh, and hide your face for me please."

I chuckled and walked over to the hidden booth in the corner. I sat down on the red cushion and sighed. I silently watched the people walking on the sidewalk. I made sure to hide my face though.

My eyes followed as a girl tagged onto a boy. They gripped onto each other's waist as she giggled into his chest. The wind blew her soft, shiny, brown hair out of her face as I caught her clear, beautiful blue eyes.

"Nick?"

"Miley?" I spoke, in soft voice.

"Uh, Nick?"

"Oh, what-" I glanced up to meet Selena's eyes, peering at me. "Oh, sorry."

"Foods here," she chirped while placing the brown tray on the table and sitting down.

Her hands reached for her burger as I took mine. It smelled good.

"So, whatcha' looking at?" she asked while sipping at her soda.

"Oh, uh nothing," I lied. "I thought I saw Frankie." I quickly covered, while lying… again.

"Ha, really?"

"Yeah. So um, what did you order?"

"Oh, just a regular cheeseburger. With extra pickles." She added with a loud smile.

I laughed quietly while taking another bite into mine. "So what are you doing today?" I asked, trying to start a casual conversation with her.

"Oh I was actually going to hang out with Demi, but we could do something." She offered, lifting her excited brown eyes to meet my bored ones.

"Oh, uh…" I wanted to hang out with Miley today, I needed to.

"Oh, Nick!" she gushed. "You know the fair is here for tonight and tomorrow night! We should totally go."

I wanted to say no, I needed to say no. But, I couldn't take the happiness and excitement in her away.

"Yea, that sounds cool." I agreed with a nod of my head while biting my burger, to make sure I couldn't talk.

"Yay." She sipped on her straw.

Selena's POV

"The white shoes, green top and skinny jeans? Oh, no wait! Oh my gosh!" I yelled to myself. I ran in my closet grabbing at the clothes I wanted to wear tonight. I decided on this really cute, white tank with a pair of ripped denim skinny jeans and a pair of Old Navy flip flops to top it off.

"Oh yea this looks good." Thank god for sales and clothes.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I reached in to grab my ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered while pushing a few bracelets on my arm.

"Hey Sel."

"Demi? Oh, uh hey there." Oh, shoot… I forgot about Demi.

"I was thinking tonight we could-"

"Dem I'm really, emphasize on really, sorry. I can't make it tonight. Me and Nick are going to the fair. I'm soo freakin sorry." I repeated. I felt bad for ditching Demi, but it was Nick who asked me out, I lied mentally.

"Ohh, its ok. Have fun and don't forget to text me after. I uh gotta go. Bye Selena"

I flew my phone on my bed as I grabbed a tub of lip gloss to stick in my pocket. I smiled to myself and walked out.

Tonight I planned to finally kiss Nicholas Jonas.

Joe's POV

I heard the door open and I ran down stairs. He was finally home.

"You ok there?" he asked while taking a jar of Pickles out.

"Uh, yea…" I watched as he pulled a fork and stuck it into the jar, stabbing a pickle. He began to eat it. "Since when do you eat pickles?" I asked.

He looked at the pickle and smiled. "Wow, I guess Sel is really rubbing off on me."

I made a cheesy smile at him and laughed in a high pitched voice. " Wow Sel's rubbing off on me" I mimicked. Since when did he start calling her Sel?

He rolled his eyes and set the jar down on the counter.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," I began. I stumbled around with the words in my mind until I finally found the right thing to say. " Nick-"

"Yea, me too. Did you see Miley today?" he asked. I caught a flicker of curiosity in his eyes.

"No." I lied.

"Oh, I think I saw her today."

"Oh, really?" I questioned.

"Yea," he dropped his fork in the sink and turned to me. " With a guy… I think" he smirked and then shrugged the idea off.

"You couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl?" I asked. Did I look like a girl in public? I mentally asked myself.

"No, it was a guy. I think it was her…"

"Well why can't she hang out with other people? I mean, after all you did ditch her" I caught myself and closed my mouth tightly. Oops.

"What?" he asked while walking closer to me. His face as crinkled in confusion.

"Nothing."

"No, what?" he asked again.

"Nothing. Hey, you want to see a movie tonight?" I asked, maybe I could get some info from Nick about "Sel"

"Oh, I'm going out with her tonight." He responded softly.

"Miley?" I asked smiling. Maybe my brother isn't stupid after all.

"Oh," he looked at me strangely, "No, Selena." And maybe I'm the stupid one.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Because," he shrugged. "She's nice."

"Well have fun Nicholas." I turned and stomped upstairs and shut my door loudly but not too loudly to be a slam. He needed to know that something was wrong here.

**What did you guys think???? OMG I have big plans for the next chapter. Like, really big. Just keep in mind how everyone is lying to each other…**

**Well, I wasn't going to update but I realized you guys actually gave me four on the night that I posted and that's exciting so I figured I'd update. Well since you guys did so well with the reviews, I was wondering if this time I could get ****FIVE****? Please?**

**And please check out my other stories, "Got Me Goin' Crazy" and "Secrets"**

**I'm going to try to update them with at least one chapter by the end of this weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I own the plot!

Miley's POV

Crying didn't help. It only made my skin drier and paler. My eyes stared at his pale lips resting on top of her glossed ones.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

I clicked on the link to read the article. This all took place at the fair down in Toluca Lake.

People saw them walking around, sharing an ice cream cone. She was wearing his jacket on the

Ferris wheel, where they kissed. I gulped down the salty tears and sniffed loudly. My hands traveled into my pocket where I gently tapped the screen to call Joe. Before I reached the third digit my phone starting ringing.

"Hello?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, Miley," his voice danced in my ears. "What's up? Are you ok?" Now, why would I be ok after seeing them kiss? "Miles?"

I caught the concern in his voice and regained mine. I was ready to take in my acting skills. "Yea I am Nick. I just sneezed," I replied with a soft giggle. I was determined to not let my feelings show through.

"Oh, well in that case 'God Bless You'"

"Thanks,"

"So what are you up to? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Maybe in a while because you were kissing her, I mentally thought. "Nothing much… I hung out with Joe yesterday." I replied. He should know I was hanging out with his brother. Maybe it would spark a nerve of jealousy.

"Oh, really? I thought I saw you…" his voice dropped. I smiled to myself.

"Yea, it was fun. What about you?" my voice was questioning as I held my phone closer to my left ear. I wanted to hear his answer.

"I…"

Was he going to lie through the phone?

"Oh, sorry Miley I need to get to the recording studio. I promise I'll call you later." His words rushed and ended with the obnoxious dial tone.

I sighed to myself and squeezed my eye lids closed. It just wasn't fair.

Nick's POV

"Nick?"

I turned around to face Kevin. He was smiling while holding onto the phone.

"Yea Kev?"

"We won three awards at the KCAs!"

"Really?" I asked while lifting my eyes into his. I forced my lips into a slim grin.

"Yea! Nick you seem excited?"

"Yea, I am. My uh sugar is low. I need to eat something." I lied.

"Oh, alright. Mom is taking us to start shopping for something to wear at the show so be ready."

I watched as he turned around and walked away. I could hear him mumble Joe the news which was followed with a loud scream from Joe.

I smiled and shook my head. I wanted to tell Miley and find out how she did but I was supposed to be at the recording studio.

I couldn't believe I lied to her, hung up on her, and ditched her. She was eventually going to figure out about Selena and me. But, I didn't want her to. I sighed deeply and rested my head on my hand. It just wasn't fair.

Demi's POV

"Please don't forget about me…" I sang the last line and strummed the last chord. My eyes were glued onto the picture of me and Selena with Barney. We used to be best friends. I sighed and went over to my phone. I tapped it gently and waited for a new message or a missed call to come up… but there was nothing.

I decided to call Selena myself. Maybe she could explain why she doesn't talk to me as much. I pressed the cold phone up to my ear and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Demi!" her loud voice filled the silence after the first ring.

"Hey Sel!" I exclaimed. I was happy to hear her voice, but then I remembered why I called.

"Are you going to tell me about your date with Nick?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, of course. Who else would I tell?"

"Well you could tell Jen, or David, Taylor or even Mi-" I quickly stopped talking before I finished her name. Miley. Miley likes Nick. Nick likes Miley. Why is Selena intruding?

"Who?" she asked, just as eager as me.

I held my breath and took a risk, "Miley," I answered in a soft tone.

"Oh, yea…"

I could hear Selena's hesitation through the phone. She knew the feelings Miley and Nick shared.

"I mean I guess I could tell her but she probably already knows from rumors and stuff."

"Yea," I whispered.

"So…" she dragged out. " Nicholas… Jerry… Jonas… kissed me!" she squealed.

I forced a smile on my face. " Wow, that's great Sel…"

"You aren't happy?"

How could I be happy? My best friend is practically stealing my other best friend's soul mate.

"Of course I am!" I lied.

"Oh, so it felt good."

"What felt good?"

"Kissing him. His lips are soft and the kiss was emotional." Her voice was sincere and gentle. I sighed softly while I tried to push the future out of my mind.

"That's sweet Selena."

"Demi?"

"Yeah?"

"I really think he's the one."

"WHAT?" I stood up from the chair and gripped harder onto the phone.

"I really like him Demi,"

I could almost imagine her shrugging her shoulders. I gritted my teeth and forced my feelings out. Selena could not think Nick was the 'one'.

"Sel, don't you think you're moving too fast?" I asked, while I tried to control my temper.

"Nope."

I imagined her shrug her thin shoulders again. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, I need to go bye." I lied and fell back onto my bed. My fingers ran through my hair.

"This can not be happening." I stated.

I brought my phone to my face and began to dial Joe's number to see if Nick had any news about this.

"Hey you reached Joe's phone," this voice wasn't Joes… "Leave a message after the beep," it was high pitched and female, "Beeeeeeeep!" the voice laughed and I hung up. It sounded like Taylor Swift.

I groaned and pushed my weight on one side. My eyes began to slowly close as I witnessed all of the possible outcomes this drama can turn into it.

Joe's POV

I ran into my room, almost slipping on the rug lying on the floor. I scanned my room for my ringing phone. Once my fingers met the phone's cold surface the ringing stopped.

Demi called, and I missed her

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself. She must have heard Taylor's message. What if she thinks we're dating?

"Oh, no" I mumbled to no one. I fell backwards onto my bed and groaned. I could only think of what Demi is thinking right now.

Sorry for not updating, but it did take you guys like two weeks for just FIVE reviews. I'm going to try to get back onto schedule soon, but I'm still asking for FIVE reviews on this one before I update. Ok, I know this one is short but I really don't want to rush anything. Please review and add what you guys would like to see in this story. Any deaths? Pregnancies?

Please check out my new story Last Time Around


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's POV

"Alright, bye Sel," I immediately clicked the END button and groaned. I just made plans with Selena again. I couldn't stop myself and I feel horrible. I'm continuously leading her on. I just can't take it.

"Hey Nick," Joe knocked on my door and entered my room.

"Yea, Joe? What's up?" I sat down at the edge of my bed and crossed my legs.

"I think I'm screwing myself," he honestly answered while looking down.

I gave him a strange face, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's just, I think…. You know Demi, right?" he asked. I could see the flicker of sadness in his brown eyes. I began to feel bad for him. He really did look down.

"Mhm let me think. Demi… Demi… No, I don't know Demi," I joked with a small chuckle.

"I like her Nick, I really and honestly and truly do," he lifted his eyes and starred into mine.

"So?" I shrugged. "Tell her."

"I can't" he mumbled.

"Seriously? This isn't the Joe Jonas I know." I never knew Joe liked Demi. I mean they are close but I just didn't catch the signs. They always seemed like brother and sister or even like best friends, but I could see them as a couple if I looked into it. (** hmmm, sounds like Nick and Miley** )

"Yes it is. The Joe Jonas you know wouldn't break another girl's heart for it, another girl he really does care about. But, he's not sure which girl or what to do,"

"Taylor?" I asked. I know Joe liked Taylor. He always did. He even told me. And I know Taylor likes him too, even though they kind of just met. They make the perfect couple, just like Joe and Demi. I sighed.

"Joe I can't really help you with making choices about your girlfriends, but whatever happens… happens."

Miley's POV

"Hi, I'm Justin," He reached his arm out and I shook it. His touch was warm and nice. I smiled into his clear eyes (**sorry I forgot what color Justin's eyes are!**) and took in his appearance. He was well dressed even in a while shirt with jeans. A silver cross hung around his neck and a leather belt was secured around his waist, leaving only the buckle to be shown. His smile was genuine and sweet. Wavy hair framed his tanned face.

"I'm Miley," I blushed. His voice made my heart flutter.

"So Justin… tell Miley here about your music," my Mother butted in.

I kept my smile but looked down from embarrassment.

"Well I, uh you know, play guitar and I've written a couple of songs that I uh sometimes play for church choir or fairs; stuff like that," he spoke with a nervous voice; yet it was strong and beautiful.

"That's cool," I nodded my head and looked at my mom.

"Well I'm gonna let you two get to know each other," she smiled and left the room.

"Your Mom's nice," Justin commented while smiling a toothy smile.

"Yeah, she really is," I agreed.

I could feel the awkwardness tension running through the air. My mind began pick everything about him apart and relate it to Nick. The color of his hair, the way his voice gave me chills, his big smile, the cross, music; just practically everything that made me fall in love with him.

'C'mon Miley, get your act together,' my mind demanded me

"Hey, you want to do something fun like bowling or sushi?" I asked while twirling a piece of my hair. I was smiling stupidly; I never made the first move.

"How about both?"

Demi's POV

"I… hate… Joe," I stuttered out while the razor pricked at my wrist. My eyes began to swell and I could feel warm watery tears leak down to my chin.

"Ugh!" I shrieked and the razor flew from my arm and into the sink.

"Demi?" I could hear my little sister Madison call.

I swallowed my tears and gulped, "uhm coming Maddie!"

My hand rubbed my wrists as the red blood smudge all over the place. I began to curse at myself.

I reached for a towel and pressured it on my wrist. I took my freehand and turned on the sink.

The blood whirled down the drain and finally disappeared from my vision. I threw the plastic razor out. "Ow, ow, ow," I muttered.

I lifted the white towel off my arm and glanced down. The cuts stopped bleeding but they were a little puffy. I threw the towel in the draw and opened the door.

Madison stood there taping her foot, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh uhm," I couldn't lie to her; I was supposed to be a big sister to her. I took a deep breath,

"Maddie I got my period. Some day you'll get yours and you will learn what a pain it is." I smiled, satisfied with my lie.

"Oh uhmmmm," she dragged out. Her eyes trailed into the bathroom and stopped at the counter.

"Ew is blood on the counter?"

I whipped my head around and searched for the blood. I quickly wetted a tissue, dabbed soap on it and began to scrub away. "There… all clean," I turned and left the room but the misery still came with me.

Nick's POV

This whole thing was getting out of hand. I needed to confess all of Joe's problems to her. I wanted to have a conversation with her… I missed them. And I guess asking for her help would be a good starter.

I reached for my Blackberry on the side of the nightstand and began to type in her number; it was already memorized in my head. It was almost like it was tattooed on my mind.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng._

I sighed, what if this was a bad idea? What if she asks about where I went to? Or what if she asked about the kiss Selena and I shared?

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng._

But, I just wanted to hear her voice.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng._

"Hello?" I concentrated on Miley's voice. It was excited and giddy… she was laughing.

"Oh hey Miles,"

"Oh…" I could hear more laughter coming from her, "Nick…" the laughing was louder and

higher.

"Miley am I tickling you?" another voice entered the line. It was a male, like a man.

"Justin," who is Justin? "Yes," she laughed, "yes you are. Stop!" her beautiful voice laughed again. I never realized this, but I missed her laugh. I kept the phone closer to my ear just to hear her giggles.

"Ok, I'll stop if you kiss me." The male voice spoke.

I could feel rage run through my veins. I hung up on Miley and threw my phone across the room. What the hell was she doing with this Justin guy? I could hear the jealously strike through my mind. This was possibly the worst feeling I could feel. And then I thought of myself, I started this… if I only just called her or hung out with sooner there would be now Justin. I groaned and smacked the wall.

FIVE reviews? What did you guys think? There's plenty of drama and relationships going on. If you guys think doing the different POVs is confusing and annoying, just tell me please. I'll take any advice/criticism from you guys. Thank you for those who have been reviewing too!! And please check out my other stories on my profile too, please! Oh, and I know for this story everything seems to take place over the phone a lot, but it wont be like that forever! And if you actually this please type in butterfly on your review, thank you

Oh and can someone please tell me what 'Hits' exactly are for a story???????? I'm confused lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Selena's POV

"Nick, can I ask you something?" I gazed my brown eyes to his while casually twirling one of my curls between my fingers.

"Yeah, Sel. What's up?" he smiled and popped another fry into his mouth.

"Well we've been hanging out for a while now," I began. I couldn't believe I was actually asking this question. I kind of wanted Nick to but I read a magazine on how girls should make the first move.

I gulped and started up again. "and do you think this kinda' makes us more than friends?" I asked while maintaining my eye contact with him.

I stared as he closed his eyes for a second and opened them. The wind danced through his curls as he gazed back at me.

He knelt in closer, and then finally closed the weird space between us. I kissed his lips back and started to knot my manicured fingers in his hair. I could feel his hands hold onto my hips as we kissed more. He tasted good and I began to kiss him harder. Eventually I pulled away, still curious and looked up at him.

He put his lips up to my ear and whispered, "What do you think?"

I giggled while smiling a cheesy, phony smile I usually wore for magazines. Life could not get better than this.

Miley's POV

I didn't matter that I like Nick, well love… but now I like Justin. Justin is like Nick but he's older. And right now I am craving an older guy. Like right now. But my craving was over once I turned around.

I felt Justin's breaths on my cheek; it felt nice. Ok, we did fall asleep together but it wasn't bad. I mean, it's not like we did "it". But, I couldn't help but think of Nick at a time like this. This all felt wrong yet right.

Nick deserved this. He deserved all of it. And I can't wait to see his face when he notices the headlines "Justin enters the Cyrus house and doesn't leave" or better yet, "Miley's wild night" with a picture of me and Justin walking out all disheveled.

I felt a gripping feeling in my chest and it started to burn badly but I shoved it away trying to make the good feeling come out. Eventually it did once Justin began to kiss my jaw. I sighed quietly to him and smiled.

"Hey there,"

"Morning Mi," he replied with a grin.

Nick used to call me Mi.

Demi's POV

"Ugh!" I screeched.

I slammed down the magazine and paced over to the window.

I stared at the sun until my eyes began to water and I groaned.

"Now everyone knows I cut. This is just great." I muttered.

J-14 Magazine had a whole article written on me about how I may be cutting and how my friendships with Disney stars influence it.

I thought I looked beautiful in the picture that started this whole problem.

I was wearing a lacey long tan dress, kind of like a goddess. It flowed perfectly around my curves and my leather sandals completed the look. My hair was waved amazingly thanks to my hair stylist, Franco. I loved that night, and everything about it. I was just stupid enough to not realize that sometimes bracelets move.

I originally covered my scars from the razor with bracelets and I thought it would work.

I wonder what Joe is thinking of me right now… Probably laughing with his precious Taylor about what a freak I am and how I should have never been cast in Camp Rock. They're probably mimicking my singing right now and how pitchy I am.

I could feel tears collecting in the corners of my eyes and I felt my eyes travel to the bathroom. Specifically the second draw in under the sink where my Mother kept the pink, plastic razors.

Nick's POV

I could still smell her as I took off my red plaid shirt.

She smelled good. Almost like a floral scent with a hint of sparkle but it wasn't like Miley's. She was more of an attracting smell; like Vanilla and creamy, root beer-ish. I would always say she smelt like root beer and she would always argue against it. Her scent was unique and just… amazing.

I groaned. I couldn't help but compare Selena to Miley. It was like nature to me now that we were going out. I groaned. I still haven't told Miley about me and Sel. I am the worst friend ever,

I mean every close friend tells each other who they like and how they'll ask that person out and how special that person means to them.

Maybe I haven't because Miley fits that description. But, if I were to tell her something like that she would probably think this is some sort of joke and Ashton Kutcher would pop out saying she's been punk'd. Then Miley would laugh on my shoulder and saw something like that, "that would never happen to me and Nick. We're not lovers, just best friends."

There was no possible way that I could get myself out of this mess. Selena was in love with me and I was in love with Miley. But I liked Selena and I am pretty sure Miley just likes me.

I can drag this out with Selena a bit longer and then break up with her and confess my soul to Miley. But that's horrible, doing that to Selena. And putting Miley on the spot like that. They are friends and that would end their friendship.

I will never be happy in life without Miley; I just can't picture it without her. Maybe music is the only thing God wants me to be happy about.

Oh great.

Joe's POV

"Demi's cutting herself?" I asked the air around me. I dropped the magazine out of my shaking hand and sat down on the wooden chair next to my desk.

My head hung low and I rested my hands on the nape of my neck. I began to shake my head in disbelief.

"She can't be cutting herself." I muttered. This is Demi right? The Texas native who always had a big smile planted on my pale face. The one with the amazing voice that can dance in your ear

drums and make you wonder if she really is only 17. The one who stayed true to her values and never let the fame get to her head.

The girl I am in love with?

"Joe are you O.K?" My Mother knocked on my door and let herself in. She glanced around at the clothes strewn all over the place and smiled while shaking her head. "Honey?"

I slowly lifted my head up to meet her caring eyes and nodded. " Yea, Mom I'm O.K."

I watched as her eyes traveled to the glossy magazine sitting next to my feet.

"Call her," she motioned, "Do what's right Joe. You can help her."

My Mother believed these stupid rumors. I shot her a glare and jumped to my feet. I could feel the anger pumping in my veins.

"You believe this Mom?" I pointed at the magazine. I walked towards her. " Mom this is Demi! She has no reason to cut herself. These stupid words are not true!" I could feel my voice rise and I stopped myself before I would say something that would hurt her feelings.

I plopped on the bed and stared at the wall.

I could feel the pressure on the bed change indicating that she sat down. Her right hand began to stroke my back slowly. It was almost comforting yet it wasn't.

Wow. Everyone is messed up here LOL. But, there is still much more drama and things are yet to be unfolded. Next chapter will be between Miley, Selena and maybe Demi, just them.

Should I add Taylor's POV too?

Please review!!!!!!! 6 more and then I'll update.

If you read this please write 'Nick J' in your review. =]

Ohhhh and please check out my other stories, pleaseeeeee

So, outside of this story, there has been a lot of Nelena lately…..Who is upset?


End file.
